The present invention relates to a device for sealing an aperture in a partition wall through which a rotating drum extends.
The sealing device may be used in connection with washing machine drums in hospital laundries. In such circumstances, there may be a requirement that the inlet and outlet sides of the drum are open and that the areas around the ends of the drum are separated and sealed off from each other by a partition wall which enables the outlet side to be located in a room which may be kept safe against bacteria.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device and arrangement wherein the inlet and outlet sides of the rotating drum may be separated by a partition wall which provides an area or room in which an outlet side may be kept safe against bacteria.
It is a more general object of the present invention to provide a device for sealing an aperture in a partition wall through which a rotating drum extends.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for sealing an aperture in a partition wall wherein the sealing device includes an isolated sealing space.
It is a related object of the invention to provide such a device wherein the sealing space is either pressurized or evacuated to enhance sealing and/or disinfecting.
These and other advantages and objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and from the drawing.